Nousjadeul-Ger Battle Suit (Robotech)
BACKGROUND Meeting the need for a powered battle suit in the male division of the Zentradi Army, the Nousjadeul-Ger is a functional if unremarkable mecha. The battle suit is operated by a single pilot and possesses a small armament with just enough weapons diversity to match most foes. The Nousjadeul-Ger's primary weapon is a large plasma cannon mounted across the back engine mount, capable of being swiveled forward and ready to fire very quickly. In short range battle, the suit is equipped with a torso mounted impact cannon and can carry a variety of small arms in either (or both) of the hands. The strength of the Nousjadeul-Ger lies in its versatility for all-environment deployment and suitability for most combat operations. When on a planet, the Nousjadeul-Ger is not limited to surface operations like the Reguld nor is it strictly an air unit like the Gnerl. The battle suit can engage in long-range flight within the atmosphere and can use this capability to broaden its combat effectiveness using its limited array of weaponry. The suit is also an excellent close-quarters, large-scale combat unit, capable of swift hand-to-hand fighting and possessing enough physical strength to cripple the most heavily armored enemy mecha. Lacking superior firepower and designed without preference for any single combat situation, the Nousjadeul-Ger is nonetheless a practical mecha capable of competent performance in most operations. Original RPG stats can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 1 Macross Page 90 and it was called the Male POwer Armour New Official RPG Stats can be found in Robotech The Macross Saga Sourcebook Page 176 and it is called the Nousjadeul-Ger Model Type - Nousjadeul-Ger Class - Male Power Armour Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main body - 325 Arms (2) - 110 ea Hands (2) - 50 ea Legs (2) - 165 ea Feet (2) - 90 ea Engines (2) - 150 ea Head - 125 Plasma Cannon - 130 Impact Cannon - 60 Handcannon - 50 AR - 14 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 140kph Leaping - 20ft Atmosphere - 670kph Space - mach 4 Range - 2000km in space due to the need for reaction mass Statistics Height - 16.4m Length - 8.4m Width - 11.8m Weight - 34.7 tons PS - 40 Robotic Lift - 12000lbs, carry - 6000lbs Cargo - None Power System - one 2.4 GGV class Flemenmik thermonuclear converter Weapons Weapon Type - PLB-18 Plasma Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee maximum Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - RGT-F Impact cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - PL-7 Handgun Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast , 8d6 per short burst, 2d4x10 per medium burst, 2d6x1- per long burst, 3d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +1 autododge +5% Piloting Rolls Punch - 4d6 Kick - 6d6 Body block - 2d6 Restrained punch - 8d6sdc Typical Combat Statistics 5 attacks per melee +1 initiative +3 Ranged strike +3 HTH strike +4 Parry +3 dodge +2 autododge +3 roll with punch/impact +2 strike a moving target Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)